I'm Not Going To Tell You
by Solo's Orca
Summary: What is Seto scared of? Katsuya is determined to find out, but no one is going to tell him. SJ fluff. oneshot.


**Yay a new story! This one only took me a few days to write and post (i have stories which sit on my hard drive for years before i post/finish them). Thank you for choosing to read this, I really hope you enjoy it, it was very fun to write. Basically it's randomness with some nice puppyshipping fluff hehe.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, wish i did though**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**I'm not going to tell you**

Seto was sitting at his desk during registration reading his book, it wasn't fantastically brilliant, but it was better than sitting doing nothing. He was just getting to the part where the murder was revealed (Seto had worked out who it was two chapters ago) when Katsuya Jounouchi walked over and sat on the desk in what he thought was a seductive manner.

"Hiya Seto," he said smiling happily, knowing that Seto found it cute.

"What do you want?" Seto asked, not taking his eyes off his book, well trying not to, watching Katsuya trying to be sexy was always funny.

"What are you scared of?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why?" Seto asked suspiciously, they may be in love but Katsuya still loved finding Seto's weaknesses and tease him about them.

"I just wanna know," the blonde said.

"Well I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine," Kastsuya was silent for a few moments the he started to guess, "snakes?"

"No."

"Heights?"

"No."

"Rats?"

"No!" Seto snapped putting his book down.

"What are you afraid of then?" Katsuya asked.

"I'm only afraid of two things, and I'm not telling you either of them," Seto hissed picking up his book again.

"It's upside down,_ Honey_" Katsuya pointed out sniggering, Seto gave him a glare (mainly because he hated being called 'honey', which was why Katsuya called him it), turned his book the right way up and continued to read.

They were silent for a while, Seto reading his book and Katsuya fiddling with his hair thinking of new things to ask his boyfriend.

"Is it small spaces?" he asked.

Seto rolled his eyes and considered throttling the blond teen sitting on his desk, then he remembered that he was in love with the teenager (even if he did have the mental age of a small child) and that his life would be boring (but very peaceful) if he lost his puppy. "No," He replied to Katsuya's question in a resigned voice, knowing that the blond was too determined to give up.

"Failure?"

"I don't like failing, I'm not scared of it."

"Death?"

"Again, no!" Seto shouted, now getting annoyed, then he realised the rest of the class were staring, but just chalked the shout up to one of Katsuya's and Seto's many arguments.

"Fluffy pink things?" Katsuya asked, oblivious of the class staring.

"What? No!" Seto replied, now slightly amused wondering what Katsuya would come up with next and what people thought today's argument was about.

"Kittens?"

"Just because Mokuba says a kitten dies every time I smile doesn't mean that I don't like them...much," Seto replied, he wasn't a cat person.

"Butterflies?"

"You're just saying the first thing that comes into your brain now, aren't you?" Seto said chuckling.

"Do you want me to do that?" Katsuya asked smirking.

"Do what?"

"Ask the first thing that comes into my brain?"

"Why not, it'll be amusing," Seto told him.

"Sex?"

The rest of the class immediately turned around to look at the couple in amazement.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Honda asked, slightly shocked.

"I'm tryin' to find out what Kaiba is scared of," Katsuya told his friend, reverting back to calling his boyfriend by his surname like he always did in public.

"Oh okay," Honda said, trying to work out what sex had to do with Kaiba's fears and not really wanting to find out.

"You moron," Seto muttered to Katsuya once the class had gone back to what they were doing.

"Well you did tell me to say what was in my mind," Katsuya said smirking.

Seto also smirked and pulled Katsuya down so his ear was next to his mouth and whispered, "we both know I'm not scared of sex," before nibbling on the blonde's earlobe.

"Seto stop it," Katsuya hissed just before the teacher walked into the room ten minutes late.

"All of you sit in your seats and be quiet!" he shouted, the pupils dashed to their seats not wanting to be yelled at by their scary teacher.

* * *

School passed slowly, it was only made memorable by Katsuya bugging Seto about what he was afraid of coming up with more and more random things such as microwaves, goats and obsolete technology.

Seto eventually got his puppy to shut up by inviting him around for dinner, the prospect of free food never failed to make the blonde teen behave. The only problem was that Seto had to go to work for a couple of hours so Katsuya went back to the mansion by himself and talked to Mokuba.

"Do you know what Seto's scared of? He said he was scared of two things but he won't tell me what," Katsuya complained, they were sitting around the kitchen table, Mokuba trying to get his laptop to work and Katsuya watching.

"I only know what one of them is," Mokuba replied, "Oh come on you damn thing!" he shouted at the computer which was refusing to turn on.

"Shoutin' at it won't help," Katsuya told him.

"I know," Mokuba said giving him a glare, "it helps me though," it was amazing how Mokuba turned into a smaller, raven haired version of his brother when he was annoyed or angry.

"So what's Seto scared of?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Mokuba said, twisting two wires together and pressing the power button, the screen lit up then went blank again, "it's much more fun watching you try to guess."

Katsuya sighed, "Can't you give me a clue?"

"Fine, he has arachnophobia, you'll have to figure out what that means by yourself though."

The kitchen door opened revealing Seto, looking shattered, "I'm just going to have a shower then we'll have dinner, okay?" he asked.

"Seto, my laptop's dead," Mokuba said before his elder brother could leave. Seto walked over, gave the laptop a sharp thwack on the top with his hand and pressed the power button. The laptop sprang into life, "how on earth do you do that?" Mokuba asked in amazement.

Seto shrugged, "magic," he replied sarcastically, "I'm going to have my shower now."

* * *

After dinner Mokuba went upstairs with his, now fully functional, laptop and Seto and Katsuya went to the living room.

"Seto?" Katsuya asked innocently, he was sitting on the sofa, Seto was lying on it, his head on his puppy's lap.

"Yes?" Seto replied sleepily, work had been hell; someone had managed to hack into the computer system and then stolen a file full of top secret research. Luckily there had been a back up, but that hadn't stopped the fact that the information was in the hands of an unknown person with unknown motives. The CEO was now exhausted having spent the afternoon running between different departments trying to find out what had happened and how they were going to rectify it. Eventually the hacker had been traced and, as Seto had been leaving the building, he'd received word the police had captured him.

"What does... hang on, what was it?... arachnophobia, that was it, mean?"

"It means you're scared of spiders," Seto told him suppressing a yawn, too tired to work out why he was being asked the question and deciding that refusing to answer would cause an argument and he was too tired for that.

"Are you scared of spiders?" Katsuya asked wondering why he hadn't come up with it before.

"No," Seto answered, his voice getting harder.

"Mokuba said you were."

Seto sighed, "I'm going to kill that brat," he muttered.

"So what else are you scared of?" Katsuya asked.

"It's way too cheesy to say out loud," Seto told him, blushing.

"Cheesy is nice sometimes," Katsuya said, kissing his dragon's forehead.

"If you laugh, I'll kill you," Seto told him, "Okay, I'm scared of losing you and Mokuba. You're laughing!"

"No I'm not," Katsuya said trying (but failing) to keep a straight face.

"You are!" Seto shouted getting up and straddling Katsuya's legs.

"Well it's not my fault," the puppy said looking into the sapphire eyes of his boyfriend, "you're just so cute when you admit you care," he said, causing Seto to turn redder.

Deciding to get revenge, Seto tickled Katsuya.

"No! Seto stop!" he cried out gasping for breath.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Seto demanded, still tickling the blonde.

"No," Katsuya gasped.

"Good boy," the brunette said, ceasing his attack. He then pressed his lips roughly onto the blonde's. Katsuya moaned as Seto's tongue slipped into his mouth and started to caress everything it could reach. Katsuya slipped his hands into Seto's soft chestnut hair and pulled him closer, fighting Seto's tongue with his own for dominance.

Then the door burst open.

"Seto, the laptop died again," Mokuba said before noticing what his brother was doing, "will you two stop making out in random places, or at least put a sign up?" He didn't mind that his brother was dating a guy, he just didn't want to see them kissing.

"Can the laptop wait till tomorrow?" Seto asked, disentangling himself from his puppy.

"All you have to do is hit it," Mokuba argued.

"What do you need it for anyway?" Seto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Homework," Mokuba replied innocently, giving his brother a sweet smile, Seto gave him an 'I-don't-believe-you' look, "it's true!"

"Then why are you smiling sweetly?"

"Urm," Mokuba struggled, "ok, fine, I need to talk to someone on MSN."

"Your girlfriend?" Katsuya asked, sitting up suddenly.

Mokuba blushed, "no!"

"Even if it's your girlfriend then it can wait until tomorrow," Seto said decidedly.

"But Seto!" Mokuba whined.

"Tough, go and do your homework," Seto sighed.

"But I need the laptop for my homework!"

"And for talkin' to his girlfriend," Katsuya added cheekily.

"It's not like that, Jounouchi!"

"So what is it like?" Katsuya asked, very interested.

Mokuba blushed and mumbled under his breath.

"I hate you guys," he finally grumbled and stomped out of the room.

"Love you too Mokuba!" Katsuya called after him.

"Since when did he have a girlfriend?" Seto wondered, "and why do you know before me?" Katsuya grinned.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review (if you didn't like it please explain why, don't just say 'it was rubbish' or something)!**


End file.
